


An Idle Mind is the Devil's Playground（中文翻译）

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas, Dimension Travel, Fluff, M/M, Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry和Voldemort掉入了一个不同的世界，他俩是这个世界唯二会魔法的人。起初Voldemort和以往一样想杀了Harry，但无聊使他改变了主意。后来他想要另一个巫师的陪伴，他总是会得偿所愿。Author：KefalionLink：http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/5512688





	An Idle Mind is the Devil's Playground（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

> AO3地址：http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/5512688  
> 原作者：Kefalion  
> 分级：G  
> 字数：8000+  
> 作者授权：见原地址留言
> 
> 原简介：Harry和Voldemort掉入了一个不同的世界，他俩是这个世界唯二会魔法的人。起初Voldemort和以往一样想杀了Harry，但无聊使他改变了主意。后来他想要另一个巫师的陪伴，他总是会得偿所愿。

他知道那孩子看见自己了——尽管那个人现在已不太适合被称为孩子。旧习难改。“Potter!”他喊道，当机立断去追赶那个年轻男子，尽可能不失态地小跑着。他不能就这样放这家伙溜走。

“离我远点！”Potter一边穿行在圣诞购物的人群中，一边越过肩膀回喊道。

“我只是想和你谈谈！”

“好吧，但我不想。所以别跟着我了！”他们的对喊引来了不少目光，但他并不在意。让他们瞧去吧。这些麻瓜的视线是唯一能阻止Potter再次幻影移形溜出他的掌控的。虽然也是唯一能阻止他拔出自己的魔杖，让这个小鬼好好听话的。

挫败地叹了口气，他加快步伐，迈开长腿向前。他的身高和具有压迫性的气场使得人群自动为他让路。Potter就没这么好的待遇了，他前倾着身子急匆匆地赶路，显得比实际还矮些。

他越来越逼近目标了。这时一个拎着大包小包、身后拖着两个小孩子的麻瓜女人堵住了Potter的路，利用这个空当，他追上了对方，伸手一把抓住Potter的肩膀，戴着皮手套的手指陷入厚重的黑色大衣。更年轻的男子转过身，用魔杖抵着他的胸口。他们僵持着，都轻轻地喘着气，彼此的脸只有毫厘之距。呼吸的白雾弥散在空中，将Potter熟悉的圆形眼镜的镜片表面氤染模糊。

“你要杀了我吗？”他兴味盎然地问道。他知道Potter不会这么做的，就像知道天是蓝的，水是湿的一样。

“我本该如此。”Potter紧咬着牙回答。他们身侧人来人往，川流不息。一部分行人因为他们挡在路中央而火冒三丈，这些都无关紧要。在他看来，除了站在他面前、怒气冲冲地瞪着他的这个黑发男子之外，地球上的所有人都渺不足道。

“我只是想和你聊一下。”他让步了。

“真的吗？我凭什么要听你的？”

“因为我已经整整四年没去杀你了。”

Potter不可置信地笑了一声。“所以我就应该忘了之前整整二十年——你把杀了我当成首要目标的那么多年？”

“对。”

“你疯了。”

不久前，这样侮辱的言语会激起他的怒火，但为了更重要的目标，他可以先忍耐。他不允许自己被激怒。失败是不可容忍的。

“我们俩是这个世界仅有的会魔法的人，我更情愿留你一命。”

“是吗？统治英国对你来说还不够吗？当个首相或幕后的最高统治者，或者随便什么你给自己取的称号？”

“麻瓜，”他咬着牙说出了这个他痛恨已久的词。“正如所料，是一群乌合之众。一个没有巫师的世界毫无挑战可言。”

Potter看着他，眨了眨眼。睫毛缓慢地颤动着。“你无聊了。”更年轻的巫师难以置信地说。他口头上没有承认，但这确实是事实。

自从他和Potter来到这个平行世界后，一切都彻底改变了。随着时光流逝，他越发百无聊赖。回想起来，那是在魔法界的最后一场战争。他们穿过霍格沃兹的走廊和无数空教室，进行决斗。他和Potter都为生存而战，已经没有什么可失去的了。所有的魂器都已被毁。那个男孩向他炫耀并劝他忏悔，令他怒不可遏而又惶恐不安。盛怒中，他和Potter发出的魔咒与城堡的防御魔法相交融碰撞，意料之外的事就这样发生了。

他们被抛离了那个他俩唯一能称之为家的地方。后来的事实证明，他已分离的灵魂也随之一起转移到了这个世界。所有的碎片强制融合在一起，不可逆转地改变了他。

他承受着灵魂融合的痛苦，躺在原地，躯体也随之改变。Potter一开始就披上隐形衣逃跑了，之后一直躲着他。他恢复后曾问过自己，为什么Potter没有在他最脆弱时取他性命，这本该是绝佳的机会。然而，他并没有在为何他还活着这件事上纠结太久，满心都想着找到Potter，再杀了他。要找到Potter不是一件简单的事。他着了魔似地到处寻找那个男孩，比过去那么多年更加疯狂、愤怒地搜寻着。很快他就发现了两人共同的困境。他们之外的所有魔法痕迹都消失了，霍格沃兹、魔法部、所有魔法生物和植物，就像从未存在过一样。

自那以后，他不再对Potter念念不忘，而是将更多的兴趣用于追求权力与享受。在一个没有魔法的世界一切都轻而易举。只需走进议会，在几个关键人物身上施几个夺魂咒，就能带给他梦寐以求的力量。

最初的几年里，他利用这种权力四处追捕Potter，同时搜罗回到原来世界的方法。这两个计划都无疾而终。渐渐地，他开始改辙易途，不再想着回到那个他并不真正在乎的世界，不再搜捕那个男孩。他开始着手创造一个他梦想中的国度。

这是一项艰难、乏味、无止境的工作。

正如Potter所说的那样，他开始感到穷极无聊。没人挑战他。他可以让别人做任何他想要的事，他们毫无还手之力。当你超出了所有人太多时，一切都失去了意义。与世界的统治者们博弈、制造暴力、改造事物……这些短期内给他提供了乐子，但他发现自己内心仍不满足，这使得他再次开始寻找Harry Potter。

尽管Potter是个笨蛋，是个只会听“伟大的”Dumbledore的号令的孩子，但毕竟他曾经成功阻止过自己。要找到这个男孩和预想中一样的难。他手下的人办不到——丝毫不奇怪。魔法也办不到——令人既沮丧万分又兴奋不已。这一次运气终于站在了他这边，他不打算就这样错过。他能感受到Potter的魔法，当Potter情绪失控时，魔杖里喷出了一丝火星。太棒了，他想念这种感觉已久。

“过来和我一起吃晚餐。”他开口道。

Potter又眨了眨眼。他希望男孩能不要表现的这么蠢，否则他就不得不寻找其他人供自己取乐。这么想着，他嘴里尝到了一丝苦涩。

“抱歉？”另一个巫师说。

“我在叫你过来和我一起吃晚餐。”

“我听见了，但无法理解。”

“我们一起去一个餐馆，点餐，然后吃掉。有什么无法理解的？”

“就这样？你该有多无聊啊？”

他不喜欢被提醒起这一点。“你会同意吗？Potter?”他不耐烦地问。

“你在给我选择的机会吗？”

 

*** 

 

Harry很确定他终于疯了。不然没有其他理由可以解释。如果他还保持理智的话，他不会坐在这辈子他见过的最高档的餐厅里的一张餐桌旁，穿着西装、系着领带，等着Voldemort过来和他一起吃晚餐。

自从他和黑魔王掉到这个异世界后，五年内的生活并非易事，但至少比Harry学会魔法后所经历的的一切都要平静和普通。他尽力隐藏着自己，在逃亡了数月后，他已经能做的很好了。然而，孤独远非他能适应的。在最后挫败地承认找不到回家的方法后，他开始学着融入所在的世界。

Voldemort比想象中的要安分得多。从新闻中他能看到那个男人是怎样从威斯敏斯特议会来控制这个世界的。那时这里和他们来之前一样糟糕。虽然他曾希望在有机会时就杀了这个男人，但也只能惊叹地看着随着死刑、公开处刑、拷打的合法化，这个世界对于遵守法规的人变得更加理想。也许这需要花很多时间，但在有生之年，很多问题都将不复存在。这一切都要归于Voldemort，他改变了世界，让它变得比以前更好了。

这就是为什么他没有念出那个咒语，为什么他会同意一起吃晚餐，为什么他会在平安夜之前的一天，坐在这里、手里不安地搅动着腿上的餐巾。这一切都疯了，完全疯了。

“很抱歉，让你久等了。”Voldemort终于到了，他的存在让周围的一切黯然失色。他看上去更接近Harry在冥想盆的记忆中看到的Tom Riddle，而不是仅剩一片灵魂、一直追杀他的黑巫师。完美无缺的发型，黯黑的双眸，身上穿着一套昂贵到Harry连一个纽扣都买不起的麻瓜西装。

“没关系。”他僵硬地回答。

他们的桌子特意安排在隔离区，那个男人在他对面坐下，坐姿端正，双手放在桌沿，一副完全放松的姿态。

“你愿意先读菜单，还是想让主厨给我们一个惊喜？”

噢，这一切对他来说都太难了。他在这种享有高档服务的地方用餐的次数，用一只手就能数过来。“让主厨决定？”他不是在提问，但因为不自信，未能避免句末的语调上扬。“毕竟他最了解这里的餐点，”他补充了一句，试图挽回自己的颜面。

“当然，”Voldemort回答道，仍然冷静地坐着，几乎不眨眼地盯着他。这让他有点不安，他并不确定对面的巫师真的不打算杀他，尽管一切都指向相反的方向。

侍者前来询问，Voldemort告诉他，应Harry的要求，一切由主厨决定。红酒要精心挑选，和菜品搭配。侍者刚走，两个巫师就在原地静坐着，注视着对方。

紧张的局面一触即发，没有什么能让他对这一切做好准备。以前他对抗Voldemort时也没做好充足的准备，但他知道那是他的使命，在心中有了打算。现在的局面就单纯的是……疯了，对，完全疯了。

“为什么你要我来这里？”最后他再也无法忍受两人间的沉默，忍不住打破僵局。

“因为我想。”Voldemort回答。

“你想说的就是这些？”

“这就是事实。”

Harry的双手紧紧地握成拳，指甲陷入了掌心。“为什么你想和我一起吃晚餐？我说过你开始感到无聊了，猜对了吗？”

“你是除了我之外，这个世界唯一的巫师。”

Harry等着他把话说完，但对方没有继续。“所以又是因为血统？还是老一套？巫师比麻瓜高人一等？如果你还记得的话，你的父亲——”

“停。”他并没有嘶声说出那个词，声音也没有提高半分。他没有拔出魔杖，但这个命令不容置疑，让Harry忍不住向后缩了几分。“别提起那个人，特别是我们正在享受如此可爱的晚上时。”

Harry对此有很多话想说。比如他绝不会用可爱这个词形容他们一起度过的时光。但他不得不承认，和Voldemort讨论老Tom Riddle的话题不是一个好主意。

这场对话为晚餐的下半部分奠定了基调。两人都没怎么开口，仅有的几句对话都是Harry尴尬地提个开头，然后Voldemort要么冷漠，要么饱含怒火地给予回应。

所以Harry快离开时，听到黑魔王的话语，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“除夕夜到我这里来。”

“抱歉？”他那天有别的安排。他好不容易交了新的朋友。他打算和他们一起共度圣诞节和新年夜。“不。”他拒绝了。

“取消你的计划。”

“为什么？今晚对我们来说都不是一种享受。”

“不要假定我会不会享受什么事。”

“好吧。”这一切都越来越疯狂了。“所以你想和我一起过新年夜？”

“正如所言。”

“嗯。”

“白金汉宫将举办一个晚会，如果你……你的朋友们也可以过来。”那个男人没再说什么，就离开了房间。Harry坐在原地，盯着空玻璃杯，犹豫着自己是应该逃到外国去、开始全新的生活，还是应该就留在这里，看着黑魔王发疯。

 

*** 

 

他心里一半认为Harry可能不会来，但另一半却希望他会守约。否则这会给他发火的理由，他的怒气使他不再想着今天是他的生日，或是天气和他出生的那天一样糟糕这件事。并不是说会有任何人对他说“生日快乐”。没有人知道他的生日；这正是他想要的。在他看来，与那些有钱的蠢蛋贵族以及其他自以为是的麻瓜一起庆祝新年，可不是向旧的一年告别的好方式。但这是他的职责，也是他权力的证明，也算是些许安慰。

随着时钟的指针接近九点，他心中越来越不耐烦，那个巫师错过了晚餐。但这是可以原谅的。他好不容易才最终找到了Potter的住所，并送去了邀请函。里面说了对方可以选择在晚餐前或结束时到场。他收到了一封努力显得正式的回信，Potter在信上说他会在午夜前过来，而不是无聊地在这里坐一整晚。

他向他手下工作的部长和她的丈夫微笑了一下，继续着这场游戏。他以暴力的手段开始——这是他在试图谋杀Potter之前和之后一直熟知的，并在过去几年一直采用的手段。几年间，在通过魔法和暴力取得了完全的掌控后，他打算改变策略了。他试着当一名老斯拉格霍恩曾期待他成为的那种政治家。控制他人和炫耀权力的游戏十分令人享受。但又经过一段时间，当他完全控制英国，试着向外扩展权力时，遇到了阻碍，又不得不重拾武力手段。这世界的有些人是不会听外交辞令的，不会尊重精心考量的语言。他们在生死之外，只知道力量。现在他可以用两种不同的方式来玩这场游戏了，只需要视场景而定。这两者是他一段时间内的消遣，但很快对他来说也变得不够满足。魔法，魔法是唯一值得追求的。唯一宝贵的事物和娱乐方式。这就是为什么他下定决心要让Potter成为他生活的一部分。

“生日快乐，Tom！”

也许他是时候重新考虑一下邀请Potter这个主意了。

 

*** 

 

Harry不确定这一切是怎么发生的。12月31号几乎像23号那样，是一个彻头彻底的灾难，虽然这一次更多的要怪他自己，而不是Voldemort。称呼他为Tom是个损招，而在重要人物前提起他的生日这一举动，显然不合时宜。然而，新年之后，他发现自己被迫和Voldemort每周见一次面。全是在周二。前两个周二非常痛苦，因为他两次在午餐时试图逃跑，都被那个男人捉了回来。看来一旦Voldemort下定决心，并开始掌控局面，要摆脱他几乎是不可能的。

在他们的第三次见面时，事情开始转变。他已经认命了，知道自己无论如何都要在另一个巫师身边呆满两个小时。所以Harry开始改变敌意的态度，尝试其他的事。他向Voldemort请教他征服世界的方式，在一番劝哄后，那个男人终于开口了，这是Harry没有预料到的。他开始享受这一切。Voldemort不是和蔼可亲的，一点都不。但他很擅长解释事物运作的原理。这个曾经的格兰芬多不得不勉强承认，如果Dumbledore给了年轻的Tom Riddle一次机会的话，他将会是一名出色的老师。

尽管他第一次开始享受与这个男人度过的时光，但他发现2小时很快到了还是非常吃惊。他站起身，准备离开共进午餐的地方。“两周后见。”他说。

Voldemort无动于衷地看着他。“不，”那个男人回答。“我们还是下周二见。”

Harry微微皱了皱眉。“你知道那天是什么日子吗？”

“2月14号。”

“然后这不会让你觉得困扰？”

“为什么会呢？麻瓜的节日根本不算什么。下周见，Potter。”

 

*** 

 

麻瓜的节日根本不算什么。一点儿都不。然而，Potter提起了这个话题，就好像他们在情人节那天见面有什么不合适似的，这勾起了他的思绪。爱。这是那个令人厌恶的变形学教授、愚蠢的老Dumbledore曾提到的——Harry Potter身上具有的能打败他的力量。情人节是为了庆祝爱的——那种让聪明的人变成像个彻底的笨蛋的情感。庆祝这种事真是可悲。理智值得庆祝，而不是让人变得缺乏理智的爱。

尽管他心中有疑虑，但在那天做点意料之外的事的想法让他兴味盎然。这可以带来生活的一些改变，缓解他的无聊。毕竟这是他一开始去骚扰Potter的主要原因之一。

 

***

 

Harry踏入了常去吃午餐的那家小而温馨的餐馆，Voldemort也时不时地和他一起去那里。他刚走进去，就以为自己走错地了。这里与他前一天吃饭的地方完全不同。消失不见的除了沉重的木桌、红色皮革餐车，还有坐在上面10分钟就能让背发痛的钢椅。取而代之的是一个像他曾与秋张约会的帕迪芙咖啡馆一样的房间。Harry伫立在门前，怀疑自己是不是踏入了一场噩梦。Voldemort的出现证实了这一点。那个男人从原来坐着的地方站起身，向Harry走来，停在他面前。

“你干了些什么？”他惊恐地问。

另一个巫师笑了笑。这个笑容在那张年轻英俊的脸显得很无辜。“你不喜欢吗？”他问道，就像他内心没有为Harry的不适而开心一样。

“不喜欢。”他对此不会撒谎。他小心地向房间内又走了几步。里面一个客人都没有。只有他们两人，还有满屋子俗气的粉色蕾丝花边，数量多到需要一大群老奶奶不眠不休地织几年才能织完。“你为什么要做这些？”

“今天是情人节。”

“所以呢？你要带我出去约会吗？”

“如果我说是呢，Harry？”

这个问题让他措手不及。他是挑起这个话题的人，本该会预料到对方的反击，但他没有。Voldemort比他想象的还要让人捉摸不透。这可能与他的灵魂变完整了有关，或者至少是比以前完整了。他还没蠢到不知道当他们掉入这个世界时，所有被毁的魂器都重新聚集在了一起。但他也没有蠢到会以为在这之后Voldemort没有制作新的魂器，不过很可能不超过一个。Voldemort比以前更难懂了，因为他不仅是表面上杰出的领导者，当他愿意时，他还可以是一个好的同伴。当他现在作为一个约Harry出去的人时，Harry所能注意到的就是他英俊到令人嫉妒。那张脸上势在必得的笑容也并不有损他的英俊，Harry脸颊泛起了红晕，他知道自己脸红了。

“你刚才叫我Harry了。”他开口道。

“我知道。”

“这是你第一次这么做……自从我们在这个世界相遇。”他比划着，试着解释道他是指他们重逢以来。“你以前总是直接叫我的全名Harry Potter或者Potter。”

“是的，但我想是时候改变这一点了。”

“你在约我出去吗？”他重新问了一遍。

得到的回答是一个微笑，和一只伸出的手。“来吧。”

Harry的第一反应是坚决地说不，但他并不是被询问是否成为Voldemort的手下和跟班，而是被询问是否和一个英俊的男人，一个可能成为朋友的人，一起在情人节共进午餐。他握住了那只手。

 

*** 

 

他露出了一个真心的微笑。他很享受这一切。他本以为这一切都只是另一个游戏，他发起的一个游戏，但Potter让一切变得有趣起来。Potter看到他对餐厅的改造时，脸上的惊恐表情取悦了他。接着那个男孩又为了一种原始的情感而挣扎——爱的近亲：欲望。“来吧。”他说着，伸出了手。他很确定这份邀请会被接受，结果没令他失望。但接下来发生的一切出乎他的所料。指尖相触的瞬间，迸发的感觉就像落叶归根。

当他们的魔法相互交融时，Potter轻轻地说了声“噢”。

每当他们彼此靠近，他都能感受到那个年轻巫师的魔法。在这个没有魔法的世界，每一丝感觉都被无限放大。他比在原来的世界时对此更敏感。但他从没想过身体上的接触会造成这么大的差别。他从未有过这种感觉——突然爆发的温暖和归属感，就像他发现了自己是斯莱特林的继承人，像是回到了霍格沃兹，像是探索几世纪内都无人涉足的魔法，像是胜利。他现在确定了，他永远都不会放Potter离开。

 

*** 

 

这个春天对Harry来说恍如梦境。自情人节那天以来，一切都天翻地覆。和Voldemort共进午餐不再是每周二的专利，而变成了每天的习惯。早餐和晚餐也是如此。他对此并无任何异议。他们指尖相触时迸发的感觉太过美妙。他们每天都长时间地交谈，越来越了解对方。他们在很多事上的看法都有冲突，这是不可避免的。但Harry在某些时候会做出让步，Voldemort有时候也会同意他的意见。

他们详细讨论过了两人魔法的反应，总结出这可能与他们之间的连接有关。Harry曾经是Voldemort的魂器，而Voldemort用了Harry的血液重塑了身体复活。这使得他们之间的联系比历史上任意两个巫师之间的都要紧密。

这是……Harry不知道怎么称呼他们之间的感觉。绝不是爱。但用友谊来形容也很奇怪，他与Voldemort的关系与他在霍格沃兹时和Ron、Hermione的完全不同，也与他和新世界的朋友间的友谊毫不相似。但纯粹用性吸引力来概括也不准确。他们除了牵着手之外，什么都没做，尽管这种足够亲密的接触使他们的魔法相融合，但这并不会引起什么流言蜚语。随着时间推移，Harry却发现他越来越希望他们之间真的发生过什么。他们间的连接为他提供了许多幻想。还有Voldemort本人。他的冷幽默和略显残酷的智慧就像他的外表一样迷人，Harry开始沦陷了。他从未想过这一切会发生。为该死的神秘人而动心，但这确实成真了。

春过夏至，他越来越感到不满足，但除了牵着Voldemort的手外，他不知道该怎么办。即使他已经开始喜欢黑魔王，并迷恋他，但从未奢望这份感情得到回报。他没蠢到对此抱有幻想。

 

***

 

又到了圣诞节。回顾过去的一年，他颇感心满意足。他已经得偿所愿。现在他大多数的时间有Harry在身边，并且尚未厌倦。他们一起谈论政治、意识形态与魔法，以及如何用这些来改变世界。他们一起旅行，形影不离，周围只有两人身边流动的魔法，或是收起魔法，就这么在一起。没有魔法的那些时刻，最近变得越来越像具有真正的魔力，他不知道原因，也不想知道，这对他来说绝无仅有。

他同意被拉到喧闹的街上去圣诞大采购，只是为了享受Harry的陪伴。Harry坚持要他一起去。他没有要送礼物的朋友，但Harry有，而拒绝Harry意味着只能减少他们的相处时间。

他尽量忍受着，没有对人群发火，而凝视着Harry充满喜悦的双眸。他无视了吵闹、重复的圣诞颂，而聆听着Harry闲扯他的心愿，烦躁的情绪在对方的声音中得到了缓和。他选择了黑咖啡而不是传统的甜的发腻的热巧克力，毕竟他的忍耐是有限度的。

“感觉不错。”Harry朝他微笑，手里捧着纸杯装的热巧克力取暖，唇边沾上了饮料。如果你喜欢圣诞节，当然会感觉不错。夜幕降临，人群渐渐稀疏，商店开始打烊。街上只剩一家几口和几对情侣在一起散步。夜空中飘起了细雪。他俩走的很近，就像被一种看不见的力牵在了一起。街道两边挂着闪闪发光的灯和绿、金、红三色的花环，他们两人一起路过精心装饰过的小屋，穿过了数不清的圣诞树。是的，如果你喜欢圣诞节，这感觉当然不错。

Harry突然停下了，抓住他的外套袖子让他止步。男孩脸颊上泛起了红晕，这红晕与寒冷的天气毫无关系。碧绿的眼眸飘忽不定，从上到下地望着他，从上到下地打量着他的唇。“榭寄生。”Harry解释道，向上指给他看。他们头顶上悬挂着一小簇榭寄生。“我能理解你对这些不感兴趣，它们只是愚蠢的麻瓜习俗——”

“并不是麻瓜的习俗。”他开口道。

“什么——”

他没有允许Harry把话说完，倾身上前，吻住了那沾着巧克力的双唇。如果说牵着手解除了他们魔力的束缚，这一个吻点燃的热情只能用一打全新的词汇才能形容。这感觉不仅仅是回到了家，而是生命。是纯净无暇的魔法，是Harry的全部。他加深了这个吻。纸杯掉在了地上，他搂着Harry的腰，对方的手环上了他的脖颈。开始有点缺氧了。他需要一个咒语，使呼吸不再成为必要。他一时间想不起来这样的咒语，所以最后不得不退后。

Harry看起来可口得能一口吃掉，美味无比，而且只属于他。一直以来他都能感受到那种欲望——他不曾拥有的爱。现在他可能会认清这种感觉了，因为也许他真正明白了那是什么。

“圣诞快乐，Harry。”

 

 

END


End file.
